


Patience is a Virtue (But it's Not Always Easy)

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [30]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Between Episodes, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: **Set between Dead Guy in Room 4 and Pregnancy Test**David is supportive and understanding of Patrick's request to 'go slow' but some things he can't ignore.





	Patience is a Virtue (But it's Not Always Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

They'd kissed. A lot. Made out at pretty much any and every opportunity they were presented with. And while David was happy to go slow, take their relationship at whatever pace Patrick needed to, parts of him were not so keen on patience.

This was the first relationship for David that didn't immediately start (and often end) with sex. Going slow allowed them both to explore their feelings, their wants and desires, and get to know each other intimately without being immediately intimate.

Patrick was exploring his sexuality for the first time. David didn't want to scare him back into the closet by rushing things. David did however fantasise a lot about being more intimate with Patrick. He thought about giving Patrick a blow job, or Patrick giving him one. About Patrick being buried deep inside of David, thrusting passionately. Desperate hands searching, sweat slicked skin. Their moans matching each other as their climax neared.

David woke with a start. He'd been having a particularly graphic dream where he was straddling Patrick, his cock buried deep inside David.

Glancing over, Alexis was thankfully still asleep. He had no doubt that his very vivid dream was accompanied by noises that he didn't need anyone from his family hearing.

David's cock pressed assertively against his pyjamas, a very visible reminder of the dream he'd just had. He mentally tried to will his erection down. He was not successful.

Rolling carefully out of bed, David grabbed his clothes and snuck quickly into the bathroom. Privacy was a rare commodity at the motel.

Running the shower David stripped his pyjamas off, folding them neatly.

When the water was hot and the room filled with steam he stepped into the shower and let the water run down his body.

Starting with his hair, David attempted once again to ignore his erection.

When he started to rub his body with soap it became very clear to David that his erection was not going to subside without assistance.

'Fuck it,' he muttered to himself.

Grabbing himself David began to jack his cock. Hot water and soap acting as his lubricant as he worked himself with a firm hand.

Leaning against the wall of the shower David closed his eyes. Patrick's image floated before his eyes.

He imagined that it was Patrick's hand gripping his cock. Patrick's hand moving faster and faster along his shaft. That it was Patrick’s thumb running over the leaking head of his cock.

Despite being in the shower David could clearly recall Patrick's scent, the way his lips tasted, the way they felt against his own. He could still hear Patrick's moans of pleasure as David kissed and licked down his neck.

Water streamed against David's back, his breath hitching as he imagined Patrick on his knees before him, taking his cock in his mouth. He knew how incredible Patrick's tongue tasted and felt against his own. He imagined Patrick's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as he sucked David, taking him deeper.

David moaned, his breath hitched as he neared his climax. Tension and desire built up in the pit of David's stomach.

'Patrick,' he breathed. Picturing Patrick looking up at him through his lashes, lips moving up and down David's shaft. It was enough to push David crashing over the edge.

With a stifled moan David came. The release of tension washed over David. Dropping his head against his arm David watched his cum wash down the drain.

He felt shamed for a moment and wondered if Patrick would consider this a breach of the 'going slow' process. Then he remembered that he'd felt Patrick's erection pressed against his own leg on a number of occasions and was quietly confident that he wasn't the only one in this relationship with sexual desires that needed fulfilment.

Finishing his shower David dressed and styled himself.

Alexis was sitting in bed staring at her phone when he appeared.

'What took you so long David? I need the bathroom too,' Alexis exclaimed in frustration.

'I was doing a hair mask,' David lied.

She huffed then disappeared to the bathroom.

David felt much more relaxed now than when he first awoke.

Yes, he was happy to go slow for both his and Patrick's sake but he also hoped that it wouldn't be too long before they were able to take another step forward in the physical aspect of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
